wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Skarb watażki/X
Kwacki, opuściwszy sprzysiężonych, długo nie wracał, tak że Fogelwander począł go już posądzać o zdradę. Nareszcie po trzech godzinach pojawił się znowu i zdał sprawę ze swoich spostrzeżeń. — Przez furtkę nie wejdziecie nigdy — mówił — bo wiernik wam nie otworzy, jeśli nie dacie mu hasła. Łotrowie ci mają hasła jakby w jakiej uczciwej fortecy. Gdy kto zadzwoni, wiernik nie otwiera, dopóki nie otrzyma umówionego znaku. Nie ma innej rady, tylko trzeba przeleźć przez parkan. Trzeba, mości rotmistrzu, żeby Ogarek i Porwisz wzięli z sobą drabinę, najlepiej sznurową, bo mniej z nią będzie kłopotu, a będzie nam koniecznie potrzebna. — Z której strony najlepiej przeleźć parkan? — zapytał Ogarek. — Od zachodniej strony, niedaleko samego rogu. Umyślnie rzucę do wody swoją czapkę, a potem, niby dla osuszenia, powieszę na jeden z grotów żelaznych, które sterczą na wierzchu parkanu. To będzie znak. — Doskonale, Ariodantes! — zawołał Ogarek, klepiąc Kwackiego po ramieniu. — Ale to nie koniec — rzekł artylerzysta. — Ja nie sam śpię w tej budzie. Razem ze mną jest pachołek Arona, Żyd sążnisty, uzbrojony zawsze w pistolety... Jak wejdziecie, trzeba się sprawić szybko i ostrożnie, aby nie dał ognia lub nie narobił wrzasku... — Znajdziemy na to sposób — ozwał się Fogelwander. — Ale powiedz nam teraz, co poczniemy dalej, stanąwszy już na podwórzu? — Drzwiami nie dostaniemy się nigdy do środka — tłumaczył Kwacki — gdyby nawet dom był zupełnie pusty, bo całą noc musielibyśmy strawić na rozbijaniu drzwi dębowych i mocno okutych. Nie ma innej drogi, tylko okna. — Ale okna zakratowane — zauważył oficer. — Oglądałem je dobrze: wszystkie są Zakratowane, ale znalazłem jedno, w którym kraty zupełnie są popsute i rdzą przegryzione. Zresztą być może, że do wieczora obmyślę jeszcze inny sposób. Tymczasem oczekuję przybycia pod parkanem. — Czy masz broń? — zapytał Fogelwander. — Właśnie prosić chciałem o nią. Fogelwander miał z sobą dwie pary pistoletów. Wydobył jedną i dał ją Kwackiemu. Pistolety były nabite, a oficer dodał jeszcze artylerzyście mały zapas prochu i kul. — Muszę natychmiast wracać — rzekł Kwacki — i już nie wyjdę z saletrzarni. Wiernik i pachołcy czujnie mają mnie na oku, mógłbym wzbudzić podejrzenie. — Idź tedy i czekaj naszego przybycia! Skoro zupełnie ciemno się zrobi, będziemy pod parkanem. Pamiętaj, Kwacki, że powierzamy siebie i swój cel twojemu żołnierskiemu słowu. — Dotrzymam go, choćbym miał stracić życie! — zawołał Kwacki i, schowawszy dobrze pistolety, wymknął się ostrożnie z domu, oglądając się na wszystkie strony, czyli go kto nie śledzi. Po wyjściu Kwackiego Fogelwander udał się zaopatrzeć we wszystko, co by mogło być potrzebne do wyprawy. Wkrótce zaopatrzono się w drabinę sznurową, której Fogelwandrowi ustąpił jeden z oficerów z magazynu fortecznego, w latarki, silne powrozy i długie żelazne dłuta. Przygotowania te zajęły sprzysiężonym prawie całą resztę dnia. Fogelwander najął cztery świeże, rącze konie, które pospołu z krytym wozem zaraz z ciemnością nocy czekać miały na umówionym miejscu, za małym domkiem nadmiejskim, który stał w pobliżu saletrzarni Arona. Gdy już wszystko było gotowe, powrócili do kwatery i opatrzyli doskonale pistolety. Zmierzch gruby okrył był ziemię, Fogelwander jednak czekać musiał do zupełnej ciemności. Tych chwil kilka wydało mu się nieskończenie długim przeciągiem czasu. Z okna kwatery widać było saletrzarnię Arona... Fogelwander stanął przed małymi szybkami i patrzał w gorączkowym rozdrażnieniu, jak wielkie, ponure domostwo, czerwieniejąc się z jednej strony od dogasających blasków zachodu, jakby od krwawej łuny, tonęło ze strony przeciwnej w coraz gęstszych i posępniejszych cieniach wieczora. Porwisz siedział poważny i spokojny, ale z pewnym uroczystym nastrojem na poczciwej twarzy, jakby to było przed bitwą i jakby oczekiwał lada chwila pobudki. Jeden tylko Ogarek nucił wesołe piosnki, zwijając sznury i przygotowując latarki. Nareszcie zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno. Noc była bezksiężycowa... Od jej ponurego tła odbijały niewyraźne zarysy saletrzarni, majacząc w kształtach jakichś potwornych i fantastycznych... Fogelwander odstąpił niecierpliwie od okna i szepnął: — Ruszajmy, w imię Boże! Wszyscy trzej wyszli na ulicę. W mieście ucichł już gwar jarmarczny i cisza panowała dokoła. Fogelwander szedł naprzód, wytężając ciągle wzrok na wszystkie strony, nigdzie jednak nie widać było nikogo. Cicho i ostrożnie, zachowując głębokie milczenie, udali się ku wschodniej stronie parkanu i posuwali się powoli wzdłuż niego, szukając na grotach żelaznych czapki Kwackiego. Szli dość długo, nim ją nareszcie odkrył Ogarek. — Tu... — szepnął, zatrzymując oficera. — Kto rzuci do góry drabinkę? — zapytał Fogelwander. Ogarek zamiast odpowiedzi wziął zwinięty sznur do rąk i cofnął się na trzy kroki od parkanu. Sznurowa drabina miała na swym końcu dwa haki żelazne. Ogarek zmierzył okiem wysokość parkanu i rzucił drabinę tak zręcznie, że uwięzia hakami na wierzchu. — Za mną... — szepnął Fogelwander i począł wspinać się pierwszy. Stanąwszy na szczycie, chwycił się żelaznych grotów, a potem, nabierając zamachu, skoczył na dół... Skok był śmiały i niebezpieczny, bo jak już wiemy, parkan był bardzo wysoki, jednakże powiódł się szczęśliwie. Stanąwszy pod parkanem, Fogelwander kazał Porwiszowi i Ogarkowi złazić po swych barkach. Porwisz, który nie z samego tytułu tylko należał do ciężkiej kawalerii, skorzystał z tej pomocy, Ogarek jednak zeskoczył lekko i zgrabnie, nie zapominając zabrać z sobą drabinki... Wszystko to było dziełem jednej chwili. Ledwie jednak wszyscy trzej stanęli już na ziemi, odezwało się z drugiego końca podwórza groźne ujadanie psów... Równocześnie wyskoczyła z drewnianej budy wysoka, barczysta postać jakaś. Poznać było można po samym wzroście, że nie był to Kwacki. Postać ta, wybiegłszy kilka kroków na podwórze, zwróciła się ku parkanowi... W tej samej jednak chwili wypadł z budy inny człowiek i, podbiegłszy z tyłu do barczystej postaci, zarzucił jej płachtę na głowę i powalił na ziemię... Był to Kwacki... Gdy usłyszał szelest na parkanie, udawał śpiącego, a dopiero, gdy pachołek Arona wybiegł z budy, pośpieszył za nim i powalił go na ziemię w opisany sposób. — Do mnie! — zawołał stłumionym głosem Kwacki i, powaliwszy się na pachołka, okręcał mu całą siłą płachtę około głowy. Powalony wydał tylko głuchy ryk jak człowiek, który jest bliski uduszenia, i począł się szamotać gwałtownie. W tej chwili Ogarek i Porwisz pośpieszyli z pomocą. Ogarek wydobył powrozy i z niesłychaną szybkością skrępował ręce i nogi obalonego pachołka, podczas gdy Kwacki przytrzymywał mu płachtą usta, aby nie wydał okrzyku. Ogarek wydobył z torby, którą miał Porwisz, przygotowaną szmatę płótna, skręcił ją dobrze i szybko zapchał nią usta pachołka właśnie w chwili, kiedy tenże otworzył je do krzyku. — Tylko od zaziębienia, tylko od zaziębienia!... — pocieszał Ogarek skrępowanego. — Noc teraz chłodna, mógłbyś waćpan dobrodziej nabawić się kaszlu... — Usuńmy go na bok — rzekł teraz Kwacki — i cofniemy się na chwilę do budy. Wkrótce wszyscy cofnęli się na wskazane miejsce. W tejże chwili psy nadskoczyły, szczekając przeraźliwie. — Dzięki Bogu — uspokajał Kwacki — psy ujadają więcej od srogiego głodu niż z czujności. Karmią ich ledwie tyle, aby nie pozdychały. Szczekanie ich z początku nikogo nie zdziwi w domu bo głodne bestie, skoro je spuścić z łańcucha, wyją i ujadają z głodu, aż uszy puchną. Kupiłem dla nich trochę łakoci: mam kilka kości, kilka świeżych baranich rogów — zaraz je na chwilę bodaj uspokoję. Artylerzysta wydobył spod słomy zapas kości, wyszedł z drewnianej budy, zawołał psy po nazwisku, uspokajał je i rzucił dla każdego kość ogromną. Psy porwały chciwie, co im rzucono, i porozbiegały się po rozmaitych kątach podwórza, jakby się obawiały wzajemnej napaści. — Teraz ruszajmy dalej! — rzekł niecierpliwie Fogelwander. — Możemy ruszać natychmiast, ale Ogarek niech pozapala latarki — odpowiedział Kwacki. — Obmyśliłem drogę. Mam wytrych do lochu doskonały. Zdarzyło się szczęśliwie, że kiedy od was wróciłem do domu, trzeba było przygotować kamień prochu, podobno dla konfederatów; otworzono mi loch i kazano proch wydać. Korzystałem ze sposobności i poszedłem do owej kraty, z której widziałem tę piękną niewolnicę. Miałem przy sobie pilnik i dłuto, zabrałem się zaraz do kraty. Robota była bardzo łatwa, bo żelazo było już zupełnie rdzą zgryzione... Tamtędy wtargniemy na małe podwórze w środku domostwa. Fogelwander z radości uściskał serdecznie Kwackiego. Gdy psy zniknęły w ciemności, warcząc i naszczekując nad kośćmi, Kwacki wziął latarkę, schował ją pod połę i to samo uczynić polecił Ogarkowi. — Pójdziemy teraz do lochów — szepnął, udając się naprzód. Gdy wszyscy trzej znaleźli się przed drzwiami, wiodącymi do piwnic, Kwacki przykląkł i począł odmykać drzwi wytrychem. Zamek nie chciał się otworzyć, a robota przewlokła się tak długo, że Fogelwander tracił już wszelką cierpliwość... Nareszcie puściły zawiasy i Kwacki wszedł do lochów, wiodąc za sobą trzech towarzyszy wyprawy. Loch był zaledwie tak wysoki, że średniego wzrostu mężczyzna nie potrzebował uchylać głowy, a tak wąski, że tylko jeden człowiek mógł nim postępować naprzód. Po obu bokach tego podziemnego, sklepionego krużganka były wielkie komory, z których uderzał tak silny zapach siarki, że czasami przytłumiał oddech. W komorach tych bocznych były składy saletry, siarki i prochu, którymi to artykułami Aron Prochownik prowadził handel hurtowny i rozległy... Kwacki postępował ostrożnie naprzód, przyświecając latarką. — Na miłość Boga, Ogarek — przestrzegał — ostrożnie ze światłem! Jedna iskierka, a wyskoczymy w górę jak granat... Po ziemi rozsypany jest proch i siarka... — Nie bój się, Ariodantes! — odparł Ogarek, który w tej nawet drażliwej chwili nie tracił swojej wesołości. — To jedyny sposób, w jaki byś się mógł dostać do nieba, jeżeli sklepienie tego lochu nie bardzo twarde... Ledwie tych słów domówił, kiedy pod stopą jego prysnęła iskra i podleciała w górę niebieskim płomykiem. Porwisz krzyknął i szybko przykrył iskrę kapeluszem. Wszyscy stanęli, dowiadując się, co zaszło. — To nic, mości rotmistrzu, to nic! — mówił, nie tracąc kontenansu, Ogarek. — Wspomniałem o Kwackim i o niebie, a Lucyfer protest zakłada z piekła, bo zawerbował Kwackiego na sztucjunkra... — O, do stukroć kroci!... — zaklął nagle Kwacki. — Stać na miejscu, ani kroku! Komenda Kwackiego była tak stanowcza i surowa, że wszyscy mimowolnie zatrzymali się na miejscu. — Gdzie moja głowa, gdzie moja głowa! — wołał Kwacki i znowu zaklął z całej siły. — Musiałeś się pomylić, dając nam sygnał — zaśmiał się Ogarek — powiesiłeś głowę na parkanie, a mokrą czapkę wsadziłeś na kark... Niewielka różnica, niewielka! — Milcz, szaławiło! — wołał Kwacki. — Taki ze mnie ceugwart! Mości rotmistrzu, proszę natychmiast zdjąć buty, i wy także, Porwisz i Ogarek! Jeszcze jedno ziarnko prochu, które zetrzemy butami, a wysadzimy się w powietrze! Na śmierć zapomniałem o butach! Wszyscy poszli za radą Kwackiego i, pozbywszy się obuwia, szli dalej boso. — Co jejmoście powiedzą, co jejmoście powiedzą! — kłopotał się ze śmiechem Ogarek. Kwacki skręcił na bok, przeszedł krótki krużganek i stanął. — Jesteśmy u kraty... — rzekł, chyląc się ku ziemi. Fogelwander i Ogarek przyszli mu w pomoc; przerdzewiała, przepiłowana przedtem krata została w jednej chwili wyjęta. Fogelwander wyskoczył na dwór, za nim trzej jego towarzysze. Znaleźli się na malutkim podwórzu, zamkniętym ż, trzech stron ślepymi ścianami, z czwartej niskim pięterkiem o dwóch oknach. Jedno z tych okien było ciemne, z drugiego przebijało słabe i mdłe światełko... — W którym oknie widziałeś tę kobietę? — zapytał Kwackiego Fogelwander. Kwacki wskazał ciemne okno. — W tym — odpowiedział — ale to jest okratowane. Drugie, oświetlone, jak widzę, nie ma kraty. — Wtargniemy przez okno oświetlone — ozwał się Fogelwander. W tej właśnie chwili zniknęło światło w tym oknie, a pojawiło się w drugim, okratowanym. — Tym lepiej dla nas — rzekł Ogarek, który zauważył to zaraz. — Drabinki nie mam o co zaczepić! Na szczęście, okno niskie. Porwisz i Kwacki niech staną razem, ja na ich barkach podlezę ku oknu, wysadzę ramy, sam pierwszy wskoczę do pokoju, a wam spuszczę drabinkę... Zgodzono się na ten plan Ogarka, który zwinnie wspiął się ku oknu. — Victoria! — zawołał półgłosem z góry. — Okno tylko przychylone! Gwardiak otworzył cicho okno, zaczepił o ścianę drabinkę, potem usiadł wygodnie w otworze i, odczepiwszy od szabli swoje buty, naciągnął je, doradzając to samo towarzyszom. — W pokoju nie ma nikogo, ale w drugim, ubocznym, słychać jakiś głos przykry jak skrzekot żabi... — mówił z góry. Fogelwander wlazł po drabinie do ciemnego pokoju, za nim cicho wsunął się Kwacki. Porwisz tylko zawadził sztylpami o otwarte okno, które z trzaskiem się przymknęło. Stłuczone szkło wydało brzęk głośny... Na ten odgłos błysnęło nagle z ciemnej ściany światło. Z drugiego pokoju otwarły się drzwiczki i pokazała się stara kobieta z kagańcem w ręku. Była to postać fantastyczna i dziwnie potworna. Wysoka, chuda, kobieta ta miała twarz żółtą i w tysiączne zmarszczki pofałdowaną, policzki kościste i głęboko Zapadłe, nos ogromnie duży, który zakrzywieniem swym dodawał twarzy wyraz okrucieństwa i drapieżności. Oczy duże, zapadłe, zaszłe krwią i migające zielonawym połyskiem jak u kota nadawały całej fizjonomii coś, co przypominało nocne zmory i widziadła w śnie gorączkowym lub maszkarony na starych budynkach... Postać ta stanęła jak zjawisko nieruchome... Ujrzawszy czterech nieznanych ludzi, stara kobieta jakby skamieniała od zdumienia i przestrachu... Chwilkę stała niema, aż nagle oczy zamigotały jej złowrogo, a sine, zaciśnięte usta poruszyły się jakby do okrzyku... Zjawisko to sprawiło dziwne wrażenie na Fogelwandrze i jego towarzyszach... Gdyby w pokoju powitała ich była cała banda zbójecka, gdyby im były od razu zajrzały w oczy wyloty luf lub ostrza szpad — byłoby ich to przyjęcie ani zadziwiło, ani zmieszało... Ale wybierać się na wyprawę z imaginacją, oczekującą innych widoków, z myślą o cudownie pięknej kobiecie, jakby o zaczarowanej księżniczce, czekającej wybawienia — a obaczyć taką wiedźmę z kagankiem dymiącym w suchej, żylastej dłoni... to była niespodzianka, z którą się nasi bohaterowie oswoić nie mogli od razu... Fogelwander, który stał z dobytą szpadą, spuścił ostrze ku ziemi i nie wiedział, co dalej robić wypada... Stary Porwisz z komicznym wyrazem trwogi patrzał na starą kobietę, a chuda twarz Kwackiego przedłużyła się o połowę... Jeden tylko Ogarek szybko pojął sytuację. Widząc po ustach kobiety, że chce wydać okrzyk, podskoczył szybko do niej, chwycił ją wpół, przytrzymał jedną dłonią usta i zawołał tekstem operetki ówczesnej: — „Zejdź w me ramiona, o nimfo wdzięczna!" Wiedźma poczęła się szamotać, ale Ogarek trzymał ją jakby kleszczami. — Wachmistrz Porwisz! — zawołał. — Prawda, żeś waćpan wziął na siebie smoka, a nam zostawił księżniczkę... Masz go waszmość tu, nie chcę się wdzierać w twoje prawa! Widząc jednak, że Porwisz chowa się za plecy Kwackiego, wydobył pistolet i, odejmując dłoń od ust Żydówki, przyłożył jej lufę do piersi, a kłaniając się z elegancką uprzejmością, mówił głosem jak najsłodszym: — Wdzięczna damo, urodziwa pani! Racz nakazać milczenie usteczkom twoim! Niechaj nawet zefirek tchnienia twego nie porusza aury, o Mirtyllo wdzięczna, albowiem mimo sentymentu czułego serca ten oto pistolet gotów przerwać wiosnę twojego żywota. Co wszystko w polskiej translacji tak opiewa: jeżeli krzykniesz, babo, łeb ci kulą roztrzaskam!... Fogelwander zorientował się i poznał, że znajdują się w tym samym pokoju, w którym rozmawiał z Szachinem. Drzwi, którymi nagle pojawiła się wiedźma z kagankiem w ręku, były te same, które otworzył był za pociśnięciem sprężyny handlarz dusz, pokazując Fogelwandrowi piękną fanariotkę. Zrobiwszy to spostrzeżenie, oficer rzucił się ku tym małym drzwiom maskowanym, ale stara kobiera zatrzasnęła je była za sobą. Fogelwander nacisnął z całej siły, ale daremnie, a ukrytej sprężyny nie mógł znaleźć nigdzie... — Otwórz drzwi! — zawołał Fogelwander do kobiety, która stała niema i nieruchoma pod grozą pistoletu, którego Ogarek nie spuszczał jej z piersi... — Tam nie ma nic, tam nie znajdziecie nikogo! Puśćcie mnie! — odpowiedziała stara Żydowica. Fogelwander zbliżył się do samych drzwi i zawołał po włosku: — Erinna! Erinna Mavrodukas! Ojciec cię szuka. Na słowa te ozwał się szelest i lekki, szybki odgłos kroków, potem dał się słyszeć ten sam głos, który niegdyś tak do głębi poruszył był naszego bohatera. — Jestem tu! Ratunku! — zawołał ten głos z drugiego pokoju i Fogelwander słyszał, jak słabe i drobne dłonie usiłowały wyprzeć drzwi zamknięte. — Otwórz natychmiast, upiorze! — zawołał groźnie Fogelwander do starej kobiety. — Ja klucza nie mam. Zapomniałam go. W przestrachu zatrzasnęłam drzwi, sprężyna zapadła i nikt teraz zamku tego nie otworzy — odparła stanowczo kobieta. — Mości rotmistrzu — ozwał się Ogarek — tak się z damami nie mówi. Piękna i zacna damo — począł, zwracając się z grzecznym umizgiem do wiedźmy — czy nie zechcesz pocisnąć tej sprężyny? Jeśli nie uczynisz tego, wdzięczna figlarko, zgubisz mnie. Będę musiał zastrzelić cię, synogarlico, a cóż moje życie warte, gdy ty żyć przestaniesz?!... „Otwórz!... Ach, otwórz, Amintho!" Raz! — dwa!! Ogarek tak stanowczo położył palec na cynglu, że wiedźma zadrżała i, rzucając wściekłe spojrzenie na gwardiaka, wskazała, milcząc, mały metalowy guzik w ścianie. Fogelwander pocisnął i drzwi odskoczyły... Wybiegło z nich młode, prześliczne dziewczę, z rozpuszczonymi włosami, z rumieńcem wzruszenia na znękanej twarzyczce i pałającym od niespodziewanej radości wzrokiem. — Ojciec mój, gdzie ojciec mój? — zawołała po włosku i rzuciła się szybko naprzód. Fogelwander ujął jej rękę i rzekł tym samym językiem, tonem łagodnym i uspokajającym: — Ojca pani tu nie ma, ale są tu ludzie, co przyszli wydrzeć cię z rąk złoczyńców, uwolnić z jaskini łotra i powrócić ci wolność! Widzisz mnie po raz drugi już, Erinno. Pierwszym razem daremnie wołałaś mojej pomocy, nie mogłem ci pośpieszyć z ratunkiem. Ale prośby twej nie zapomniałem; drżała mi ona ciągle w sercu i nie dała mi spocząć, dopóki jej nie spełniłem. Piękna fanariotka spojrzała przeciągłym wzrokiem na oficera. — O, tak, widziałam raz pana, we trzy dni, kiedy mnie tu przywieziono! O, uchodźmy stąd, uchodźmy, na Boga! I spojrzawszy z niewymownym lękiem na starą, potworną kobietę, z drżeniem uchwyciła ramię Fogelwandra. Podczas tej sceny między Erinną a Fogelwandrem odbywała się druga, mniej piękna i mniej romantyczna. Kwacki krępował silnie ręce starej kobiety, a Ogarek zawiązał jej usta grubą i szeroką chustą. Wśród tej roboty Ogarek, niewyczerpany w piosnkach, słyszanych niegdyś w Warszawie, nucił z sentymentalną czułością: :Weź tę przepaskę Amora, :Jest to przepaska milczenia, :Nim przyjdzie szczęśliwa pora, :Zdradzić miłosne westchnienia! Właśnie gdy to się odbywało wewnątrz domostwa, na podwórzu saletrzarni zaszły tymczasem rzeczy, których nie przeczuwali nasi bohaterowie. Psy, uciszone na chwilę rzuconymi kośćmi, pochowały je w swych budach i wkrótce ze straszliwym ujadaniem powróciły do miejsca, gdzie je Kwacki częstował. Tu znalazły związanego pachołka i poczęły około niego szczekać bezustannie. Wściekłe ujadanie psów zbudziło Aronowego wiernika, który wziąwszy z sobą dwóch ludzi, wyszedł na podwórze. Widząc, że psy stoją na jednym miejscu, udali się do nich i znaleźli związanego pachołka. Myśleli z początku, że już nieżywy, lecz poświeciwszy latarką, przekonali się, że go tylko skrępowano i zakneblowano. Uwolniono mu usta, a przerażony śmiertelnie parobek opowiedział, co widział i co mu się zdarzyło. Gdyby nie powrozy, które pachołek miał na rękach i na nogach, nie uwierzono by w jego opowieść. Zaklinał się bowiem, że przez parkan wtargnęła cała banda opryszków — tymczasem na podwórzu nie było nikogo, drzwi od domostwa nie były naruszone, a wewnątrz nie słyszano najmniejszego szelestu. Przestraszony wiernik pobudził wszystkich parobków i całą załogę, złożoną z Żydów mołdawskich, którzy byli gwardią Szachina, a jakby wódz zręczny, podzielił swą armię na dwie połowy: jedną dom obstawił ile możności dokoła, z drugą pośpieszył do wewnątrz. Jakby miał osobne, szczególne zlecenie na wypadek takiego napadu, pobiegł ze swoim oddziałem ciemnymi schodami i korytarzami, którymi niegdyś prowadził był Szachin Fogelwandra do pokoju więzionej fanariotki. Przedtem wszakże najwierniejszego ze sług domowych wysłał do miasta, na strażnicę zamkową, nakazawszy mu wyraźnie, aby tam żądał pomocy wojskowej i zapewnił oficera, że rabusie jacyś w domu Arona palą, rżną, mordują, kradną, rozbijają i zabijają, że od Arona wprost chcą iść do miasta i że tam będą także palili, rżnęli, mordowali itd. Ledwie Ogarek uporał się ze starą kobietą i zapewnił się, że ani się ruszyć, ani krzyczeć nie mogła, gdy w domostwie wszczął się hałas i rozległy się stuki. Armia wiernika, niepewna, ilu rabusiów wtargnęło do środka, nie szła po cichu, ale czy to dla dodania sobie odwagi, czy też dla odjęcia jej napastnikom, śpieszyła z łoskotem, który groźnym echem odbijał się o mury starego domostwa... — Do odwrotu! — zawołał Fogelwander na pierwszy odgłos. — Obecność tej słabej istoty nakazuje nam ostrożność. Musimy unikać walki ile możności, aby nie narazić jej na niebezpieczeństwo. Pośpiech i ostrożność były istotnie bardzo konieczne, albowiem biedne dziewczę zemdlało pod wpływem gwałtownych wzruszeń i nieustannej trwogi... Fogelwander rzucił się ku oknu ze swoją kosztowną zdobyczą. Ogarek jednak wstrzymał go, a zagasiwszy kaganek w izbie, spuścił się pierwszy po drabince na ciemne podwórko, tak że Fogelwander mógł z okna podać mu zemdlałą fanariotkę, gdyż jak wiemy, pięterko było bardzo niskie. Puszczona z góry przez oficera, a powstrzymana zręcznie przez Ogarka fanariotka wskutek tego wstrząśnienia silnego przyszła do przytomności. — Odwagi i siły, Erinno — szepnął do niej Fogelwander — a za chwil kilka będziesz pani daleko poza tą łotrowską jaskinią... Porwisz, który złaził ostatni, przymknął okno, a Kwacki prowadził całe grono do lochów. Musiano znowu zachować wszelką ostrożność i pozbyć się obuwia, co przewlekło znacznie odwrót. Gdy stanęli u małych drzwi, którymi byli weszli, słychać już było na podwórzu nawoływanie pachołków, pomieszane z ujadaniem rozżartych psów. — Stać! — zawołał Fogelwander u drzwi. — Nim wyjdziemy na podwórze, musimy się uszykować, bo tam uderzy na nas cała szajka łotrów. Opatrzcie broń! Wszyscy dobyli szabel i zawiesili je temblakami na prawej ręce, w którą ujęli pistolety z odwiedzionymi kurkami. Kwacki, który nie miał szabli, trzymał krócice w obu dłoniach. Fogelwander wziął pod lewe ramię fanariotkę, a w prawej miał na bandolecie szpadę i pistolet. — Ogarek pójdzie naprzód — komenderował oficer. — Porwisz zasłaniać będzie damę z drugiej strony, a Kwacki niech zasłania odwrót!... Naprzód!... Ogarek trącił silnie drzwi od lochu i wyskoczył na podwórze. Tuż za nim wyszli wszyscy. Ledwie znaleźli się na podwórzu, rzuciły się psy ku nim, wskazując drogę pachołkom Szachina i Arona... W szyku, wskazanym przez Fogelwandra, ustawiło się nasze grono koło muru saletrzarni... Fogelwander był przez chwilę niepewny, co ma począć dalej... Na szczęście pachołcy Szachina byli rozproszeni po podwórzu, dwóch tylko było w pobliżu i ci dostrzegli gromadkę, ustawioną pod murem... Bali się atakować ją sami, dali tylko ognia z pistoletów i poczęli nawoływać resztę swych towarzyszy... Korzystając z tej krótkiej chwili, Fogelwander ruszył szybko ku owej budzie Kwackiego, która już znana jest naszym czytelnikom. Chciał jak najprędzej dostać się do parkanu. Ale od lochu aż do tej budy, przypierającej do parkanu, leżał spory kawał podwórza. Ledwie nasi bohaterowie byli w połowie drogi, gdy z wielkim wrzaskiem rzuciła się ku nim banda pachołków, puszczając mały grad kul na ścieśnioną gromadkę... Kule gwiznęły tuż ponad głowami Fogelwandra i jego towarzyszy... Pachołcy źle strzelali, nikt nie odniósł rany. Nasza gromadka poczęła się cofać znowu powoli i ostrożnie ku opuszczonemu miejscu. Tymczasem wiernik, zastawszy klatkę pustą i dowiedziawszy się od starej kobiety, co zaszło, wybiegł z domostwa na podwórze z całym swoim oddziałem. Tu połączył się cały garnizon Arona i Szachina i całą gromadą rzucił się na śmiałków. Fogelwander kazał wymierzyć dobrze pistolety swoim towarzyszom i zakomenderował: — Ognia! Salwa dana była w chwili, kiedy pachołcy zbliżyli się na kilkanaście kroków. Ponieważ ludzie Arona mieli latarki w rękach, towarzysze nasi mogli mierzyć wybornie. Pięć strzałów padło, bo Kwacki dał ognia raz po razu z obu pistoletów... Z przeciwnej strony ozwały się przeraźliwe jęki i słychać było, jak się dwa czy trzy ciała z głuchym łoskotem obaliły na ziemię... W gromadzie atakujących powstał popłoch i pachołcy zatrzymali się na chwilę. Fogelwander cofał się dalej, a nim ponowił się atak, znalazł się razem ze swoim towarzyszami u drewnianej budy. — Wejdźmy do środka, stąd bronić się będziemy mogli wygodniej — rzekł oficer. Buda była bardzo mała, tak że ledwie pomieścili się wszyscy. Z dwóch stron były w niej małe otwory zamiast okienek, w trzeciej ścianie były drzwi, czwartą ścianą był parkan. Fogelwander postawił u drzwi Porwisza, przy jednym okienku Kwackiego, przy drugim Ogarka. — Strzelajcie stąd, a celnie! Musimy wytrzymać oblężenie! — Ja, mości rotmistrzu, jeśli wola, zrobię wycieczkę — proponował Porwisz, ale nie został wysłuchany. — Kwacki — zapytał Fogelwander — czy w dachu tej budy da się szybko zrobić wyłom? — Nie potrzeba go robić — odparł Kwacki, strzelając właśnie — jest tam duża dziura, którą zatkałem słomą. Fogelwander znalazł słomę i wyciągnął ją z dachu... Potem wziął od gwardiaka drabinkę sznurową i, stanąwszy na małym stołku, który stanowił jedyny sprzęt budy, stanął na nim i rzekł do fanariotki, która drżała na całym ciele: — Wyjdę na dach, a pani pójdziesz za mną. Wy, towarzysze moi kochani, brońcie się do upadłego! Wytrzymajcie tylko chwil kilka, a wyjdziemy cało z tej przeprawy. Fogelwander wygodnie wysunął się otworem na dach budy. Z oblegających nikt go tam nie spostrzegł, noc bowiem była ciemna, a uwaga pachołków odwrócona strzałami, które padały z budy. Fogelwander położył się na dachu, który niebezpiecznie trzeszczeć począł, i stamtąd łatwo mu było zaczepić o groty parkanu drabinkę i przerzucić ją na drugą stronę... Gdy to zrobił, podał przez otwór ręce fanariotce i, wydźwignąwszy ją na dach, pomógł jej przewinąć się ponad parkan, stanąć na sznurowym szczeblu i spuścić się na drugą stronę. Nie kazał jej jednak schodzić samej na ziemię, ale trzymać się na górnych szczeblach, tak aby w razie niebezpieczeństwa jakiego mogła stanąć znowu w kole swych obrońców. Potem szepnął Fogelwander przez otwór: — Porwisz niech ustąpi, ode drzwi, a wy je zatarasujcie, jak możecie, byle na chwilkę oprzeć się mogły. Ja was tymczasem wyręczę w ogniu. I położywszy się na dachu, dał dwa razy ognia z pistoletu, raniąc za każdym razem jednego z pachołków. Oblężeni tymczasem zamknęli drzwi zasuwką i przyparli do nich wszystko, co tylko znajdowało się w budzie. — Teraz za mną — rzekł Fogelwander — po jednemu, a ostrożnie, aby się dach nie załamał... I przysunąwszy się do parkanu, kazał Greczynce spuścić się na dół po drabinie i sam się zsunął na ziemię. Za chwilę Ogarek, Kwacki i Porwisz byli już także pod parkanem, na czystym polu i razem z Fogelwandrem i jego zdobyczą zniknęli w ciemnościach nocy... Tymczasem przybyła załodze Aronowej z miasta pomoc, złożona z kilkunastu żołnierzy. Przypuszczono szturm formalny do drewnianej budy i zdobyto ją z wielką walecznością od razu — ale, niestety, wewnątrz nie było już nikogo... Category:Skarb watażki